Forbidden Fruit
by Kuroka
Summary: "Sebetulnya, apa salah kita berdua...? Kenapa kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita seperti ini... seolah-olah kita berdua adalah penjahat? Mengapa dunia begitu membenci dan menentang hubungan kita...?" (Rate M For Adegan Menjurus & Incest)


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Warning:**

 _RATE M FOR ADEGAN MENJURUS & INCEST.  
_

* * *

 **Forbidden Fruit  
** by Kuroka

* * *

"Ichi-nii..." bisik Namazuo dengan suara yang amat pelan, "...apa Ichi-nii mencintaiku?"

Seorang pemuda berambut biru cerah tersenyum hangat pada sosok yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya.

"Tentu saja, Namazuo. Aku mencintaimu..."

Setelahnya tak terdengar apapun lagi selain deru napas keduanya yang mengisi kekosongan udara.

"...Kalau begitu, kenapa kita berdua tidak bisa bersanding...?" lirih Namazuo lemah, "Apa karena kita berdua adalah sepasang kakak dan adik...?"

Sang kakak mengusap ubun-ubun milik sosok mungil dalam dekapannya dengan lembut.

" _Aa_ , begitulah..." jawab Ichigo sembari tersenyum pahit, "Kita berdua... tidak bisa bersama karena darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh dan nadi kit―"

Ucapan Ichigo terputus begitu saja ketika kedua bibirnya terkunci oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut.

 _"―Peduli setan dengan semua itu..."_ umpat sang adik sehabis membungkam mulut kakaknya, "Aku... mencintai Ichi-nii bukan karena Ichi-nii adalah kakakku. Aku mencintai Ichi-nii sebagai Ichi-nii..." ungkap Namazuo terus terang. "...Kalau mencintai Ichi-nii adalah sesuatu yang salah, maka aku tidak ingin berada di jalan yang benar."

 _"Namazuo..."_

Namazuo mempererat pelukannya pada Ichigo.

"Sebetulnya, apa salah kita berdua...?" bisik Namazuo sedih seraya meremas punggung sang kakak, "Kenapa kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita seperti ini... seolah-olah kita berdua adalah penjahat?" tanya Namazuo tak habis pikir.

 _"Mengapa dunia begitu membenci dan menentang hubungan kita...?"_

Kedua insan yang tengah menjalin hubungan terlarang secara diam-diam tersebut tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan oleh sebuah ketukan pintu yang terdengar dari arah luar ruangan.

 _"Ani-ue...?"_ terdengar suara Honebami memanggil dari luar, _"Apa Ani-ue ada di dalam?"_

Saat mendegar suara yang familiar di telinganya, Namazuo spontan menahan napasnya. Sementara itu Ichigo segera bertindak sigap dengan menyembunyikan seluruh tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain di ruangannya; termasuk Namazuo sendiri.

Usai mengenakan kembali yukatanya dengan rapi dalam waktu singkat, Ichigo menggeser pintu ruangannya sambil bersikap normal di hadapan Honebami.

"Ya...? Ada apa, Honebami?" tanya Ichigo kasual pada adiknya.

"Ano... apa Ani-ue melihat Namazuo?"

Sang putra sulung menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan. "Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya..."

Honebami bergumam pelan. "Hum... Begitu..."

Sang kakak kembali membuka mulutnya. "...Apa ada sesuatu?"

Honebami menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak, hanya saja..." kalimat Honebami mengambang di udara, "Belakangan ini aku semakin jarang melihat Namazuo. Jadi aku pergi bertanya pada Ani-ue karena mungkin saja Ani-ue tahu sesuatu..." jelasnya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Maaf karena sudah mengganggu Ani-ue,"

Usai berpamitan pada Ichigo, sosok Honebami perlahan-lahan menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Ichigo menghela napasnya lega seraya berjalan menghampiri Namazuo yang ia sembunyikan di balik selimut tempat tidurnya.

" _Fyuh..._ yang tadi itu hampir, saja..." keluh Ichigo seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di dekat Namazuo dan memijat-mijat keningnya yang mulai terasa pening.

Namazuo menyergap tubuh kakaknya dari belakang.

"Ichi-nii..."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa tadi Ichi-nii berbohong pada Honebami?"

Usai mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Ichigo tertawa renyah.

" _Yah,_ seperti apa yang kau bilang barusan..." tutur Ichigo seraya menghela napasnya panjang, "...Jika hubungan kita adalah sesuatu yang salah, maka aku tidak ingin berada di jalan yang benar."

Namazuo tertegun saat mendengar penuturan yang meluncur dari mulut kakaknya tersebut.

"Ichi-nii..."

Keduanya lalu terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil memandang satu sama lain, tenggelam dalam tatapan milik sosok di hadapan masing-masing.

"...Namazuo," bisik Ichigo memecah kesunyian seraya membelai lembut pipi Namazuo.

"Ya, Ichi-nii?"

"...Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kedua mata Namazuo membulat sempurna.

 _"Eh―"_

 _"―Seandainya saja;_ seandainya saja benar-benar tidak ada seorangpun yang merestui hubungan kita..." tutur Ichigo dengan hati-hati, "...Apakah kau ingin kawin lari denganku?"

Kata-kata Ichigo barusan sukses membuat kedua mata Namazuo berkaca-kaca.

"A-apa?" gumam Namazuo tak percaya, "...Ichi-nii sungguh-sungguh ingin menikahiku...?"

Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Namazuo.

"Ya, aku ingin menikahimu―aku ingin menjadi adammu dan memakan buah terlarang bersamamu."

Namazuo menerjang Ichigo dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, tak mempedulikan selimut yang semula membungkus tubuhnya merosot begitu saja sehingga menampakkan tubuh polosnya secara utuh.

"...Aku bersedia menikah dengan Ichi-nii, meski itu berarti bahwa kita akan diusir― _sama seperti Adam dan Eve yang diusir dari surga ke dunia ini karena keduanya telah memakan buah terlarang."_

* * *

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 **OMAKE:  
**  
 _"Dek... mau satu ronde lagi, nggak?"  
_  
 _"Hem... Leh uga."_


End file.
